1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pot spinning assembly in which a yarn guide enters into a spinning pot and during the spinning process a relative motion takes place between the pot and the yarn guide; the yarn is deposited in layers on a spinning cake forming on the inner wall of the pot, and the spinning cake is then rewound onto a yarn holder.
In pot spinning processes, it is usual to deposit the yarn on the inner wall of the pot in multiple layers, as so-called spinning cakes, by means of a reciprocating motion of the yarn guide. To rewind the spinning cake, a tube, as a yarn holder, is either introduced into the pot from below once the yarn guide has been removed completely from the spinning pot, or the yarn guide is kept stationary and the spinning pot is lowered onto a tube located below it. An apparatus of this kind is known from Swiss Patent 279 248, for example.
Pot spinning assemblies of this known kind are complicated and expensive. Each one requires two separate lifting devices, either for the yarn guide in the pot or for the yarn guide and in the case of the stationary pot for the tube introduced into the pot. Moreover, the known pot spinning apparatus requires individual removal of the fully wound tubes, or a doffing device for removing the fully wound tubes from the spindles and for setting empty tubes on the spindles.